The doors of a transport vehicle are often sealed after closure of the doors during a checking procedure (clearance) for this transport vehicle with a seal applied to each of the doors. The seals provide visual indications that the doors are closed at a certain point of time and not have been opened later on. In logistic centers, seals may be applied to doors of trucks, train wagons etc. to provide a visible sign to the receiving center, that the transport vehicle (at least the storage volume for the transported freight) was not opened during transport in case of unbroken seals. The seals prevent undetected and unauthorized opening of doors to secure the freight loaded to the transport vehicle. In other cases, the sealing procedure is part of a release procedure for transports with higher security standards. As an example, aircraft are released for being allowed to leave the airport. Open doors during take-off and during the flight are a safety problem. Therefore, all doors of the aircraft are closed and checked before releasing the aircraft for taking-off (clearance). Currently, one or more airport employees visually check all doors of each aircraft and attach adhesive tape across each closed door at the outer side. The adhesive tape provides a visual indication that the particular door is checked and closed. In parallel, the airport employee fills out a paper check list to record in writing the executed check procedure. After completing the check procedure, the paper check lists are archived. The airport provides an adapted check list per aircraft type, since the number and the location of doors differs between different aircraft types, which involve a resource-intensive administrative effort. Furthermore, to find the location of all doors can be difficult for some aircraft types because the checking procedure does not support the finding of doors. Already checked doors with attached tape might be opened later. Re-opened doors may eventually stay open unnoticed. The checking procedure is time-consuming Eventual doubts about the correct execution of the check procedure may involve a repeated second check procedure leading to time delays in the clearance of aircraft for subsequent take-off. The listed disadvantages also apply to other transport vehicles.